


Does He Know?

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Flirting, Friendship, Fun, M/M, Teasing, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Jared is a little bit obsessed with Jensen's lip-licking habit. Jensen is a little bit obsessed with licking his lips for Jared.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, this is purely for fun.   
> Prompt: Jensen's luscious, lovely lip-licking! And milly_gal's comment on my Jensen lip-licking post on LJ became the first line - I wonder if he knows how often he licks his lips?

I wonder if he knows how often he licks his lips?

Or how it affects me, and just about every fangirl out there?

It’s weird how I can tease him about his perfect hair, his cutesy freckles, his bowlegs, his Disney princess eyes, and just about every part of his body but not his lips. Never his lips, or the way he licks them so fucking often.

I’m afraid if I did he’d get self-conscious and stop doing it so much.

His lips are one of the most wonderful sights in the world – just like the rest of him – but his lips…sweet Lord, they are so tempting.   
The way they glisten after he’s licked them, making them look plumper and pinker is almost obscene.

The way he bites his bottom lip when he’s concentrating or nervous.

The way he sometimes holds his tongue just behind his lips, teasing, inviting arousing.

Yep, I got it bad for those lips, I dream about how they’d feel against mine, how they’d taste, how they’d part to let my tongue explore them…

Then I have to remind myself that he’s my best friend; I don’t want to risk jeopardizing that relationship.

But it’s hard….

**************************

I think he’s made of stone. I’ve tried everything to provoke a reaction from him - licking my lips, biting them, letting my tongue just peek out a little. I know he’s got a fascination with my mouth; I’ve caught him staring enough times, and occasionally seen the bulge in his jeans.

I know the fangirls love it too, I’ve seen so many photos and comments about my lips! I wonder what they’d think if they knew it’s all for him? I think some of them would be cheering from the sidelines.

I wonder if he jerks off thinking about my mouth, the way I do thinking about his?

God, I fucking love his smile - so wide, generous, sensual and sweet. It was the first thing I noticed about him, and it still thrills me to see him smile.

I need to get a grip – see what I did there? Seriously, he’s my best friend; he means everything to me. I can’t risk losing him. Damn.

But I long to taste his lips, just once, to satisfy my curiosity. I lick my lips in anticipation. Bite them in frustration. As I tease him, I torture myself.

Yep, it’s hard…


End file.
